Roblox Corporation
Roblox Corporation '''is, as the title says, the corporation that created and owned Roblox. It is still active to this day. It was founded by David Baszucki and his co-owner, Erik Cassel and has corruption as the role of TDRH Universe Wiki. Bad Qualities Site problem # ''Horrible'' customer service : #* If you want to e-mail Roblox Corp. about users, they will tell you to report them. Showing them what they said to you won't work, recording a video doesn't work, showing even more proof won't work ''AND NOT EVEN SHOWING THEM SEXUAL CONTENT, WHICH IS CLEARLY STATED THAT IT IS PROHIBITED ON ROBLOX, WON'T WORK!'' You can also fake evidence by spreading lies and using special effects. #* Some people have reported that they didn't receive the Robux after they purchased it, and Roblox didn't help them. #* Sometimes, you might even get nonsensical and unrelated answers to your problem. #* Many scammed people tried to message Roblox. While some of them got everything back, most of them didn't get the items. #* Back in July 4th, 2018, many players have been banned for no reason after trying to refund audio. #* Its been theorized that the replies you get are made by bots and that they copy and paste messages. # The removal of Tickets back in 2016. It received massive backlash from the fans. #* Roblox's excuses for removing tickets were because of bots and that they will make more free items for the fans and ways to earn Robux. While the first one does make sense, the other ones were '''shameless straight lies. '''More than two years have passed ever since, and ''NO NEW FREE ITEMS WERE RELEASED (EXPECT DEV-EVENT THINGS).'' #* Back in 2016, they also announced that users will create custom hats, gear, etc. in 2017. 'However, it has never happened. '''However, it is theorized that Roblox didn’t want the community making troll items, or many dominus hats. #* Even though Roblox claimed that ''"''T''he impetus behind removing tickets is not to make more money.", it is now common believed that Roblox is focused on making more money. It is possible money was a minor reason why, but not the main reason. # The site itself is full of glitches, some of which are years old. For example, there's a glitch that occurs during starting a game. Roblox will crash, no matter what game you will launch. # There is little to no quality control ''anywhere! Literally '''''anything can be published, may it be audio, place, model etc. Because of this, users have uploaded ear-bleeding music, porn models/places, stolen models/places/content, viruses and even copyrighted content got there! #* The only times Roblox will remove the problematic content is only when something inappropriate gets mass-reported, or they get sued (they were sued from a lot of companies in the past, notably Cinemark back in summer 2016) or when the community causes a scandal. Even then, Roblox will ban the content after the scandal, never before. Other problems # Lack of communication between fans and users. Many admins won't reply to your message. Some theorize this is due to the users message being very rude and not constructive. # Roblox Corp. barely cares about the gameplay and the engine, if at all. For example, Roblox lags when there are a lot of elements on-screen, and many of the updates break Roblox's older scripts and functions. # Most of Roblox's updates are problematic. However, there are some good updates every now and then. # They like to troll the fans, although it's few and far between. #* Many maintenances add nothing new, and once the catalog was closed. People thought that there will be something innovative and new. After the maintenance, people theorize that the admins are trolling their userbase. However, the admins are trying to fix site/game problems. #* During March of 2018, an admin from RBXDev announced that all Roblox users under the age of 18 will be permanently banned. Thankfully, it was a claimed to be a joke (although it was not April yet) and he deleted the post. # Roblox's excuse for not putting quality control on their site is because they want everyone to create places and content. While this sounds like a good idea, it still hurts many developers who worked hard on their games. # The Experimental Mode: This update received massive backlash from fans, because it made a lot of old places, role-playing games, and most homestores unplayable, and even modern games. # Their Infamous 2011 tv commericial which has spawned alot of memes and YTP's for it's false advertising # The Corruption between Community and Roblox still exists best example is Greenlegocats123 on Community insults Roblox causing them to blocked Greenlegocats123 and making him raged like a little salty kid. Good Qualities # They did show sympathy for the victims of certain real-world disasters. For instance, they made two hats for the victims of the 2010 Haiti Earthquake, Typhoon Haiyan, and Hurricane Harvey. # They banned some known users who broke rules, like QuackityHQ for ordering his fans to spam the forums instead of waiting out his 3-day ban, Julius Cole for threatening Roblox, RegularYT for clickbait, and Tremity/Games_Page for creating the infamous Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid. # They even spawned toys, although they look somewhat like Lego ripoffs. Just like Nintendo's Amiibo, they can also be scanned to get special items, except you would have to type in the code. It is actually a cool concept. # Speaking of the forums, the forum removal was actually good, although received backlash. It was an unsafe environment for its userbase, from flame wars to people sending links to pornography in threads. # Some features deserved to get removed, like the aforementioned forums, personal servers, MEGA places, and fog. # In respect of the co-founder Erik Cassel, who died in 2013, Roblox puts his notable hat on sale for a short time. # They did give a user who had cancer a Domino Crown and a free visit to Roblox HQ as part of the Make-A-Wish foundation back in 2011. # Once in a blue moon, Roblox can listen to criticism. For instance, when users criticized the 2017 colorful skin tone removal and Anthro, Roblox kept the colorful skin tones (via 'Advanced') and cancelled Anthro; as of late 2018, it became Rthro. That also goes with the Experimental Mode, by automatically setting all games to FE. # There are still a lot of good modern ROBLOX users, like AlbertsStuff/Flamingo, Conor3D, GrottyPuff, Epikrika, etc. They even created some memes within the game. # People have recommended to contact admins on Twitter and/or the official Roblox Discord than e-mail. For instance, when people reported BarcodeGM about the infamous Sister's Covenant (via Twitter), he banned the group along with (possibly) the Roblox Child Safety Team. Sources # https://abysmalrobloxgames.miraheze.org/wiki/Roblox_Corporation